


Today's Not a Good Day For This

by havocthecat



Category: Eureka
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freaky <i>Friday</i>? Any day in Eureka is just plain freaky. Though Carter has to admit that this is more than the usual amount.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's Not a Good Day For This

**Author's Note:**

> Story was originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/eurekathon/9908.html) on LJ.

They'd been standing in Fargo's 'office,' far away from any experiments that were running, so when the flash of light and the sonic boom had erupted in the hallway just outside, Carter had been surprised. Also, he'd been knocked to the ground. He didn't like either either one happening, especially not at Global Dynamics.

"Fargo!" he heard himself yell. Only problem was, he hadn't opened his mouth.

"Who said that?" asked Carter. Except Allison had said it. He opened his eyes, groaned, and shut them again. After a minute of very loud silence, he opened first one eye, then the other. "What the hell just happened here?"

Right. That was Allison's voice. But it sure as heck wasn't Allison talking. There was a sick, lurching feeling in his stomach, and then Carter opened his - Allison's - mouth. "Oh, God."

"This isn't happening," said Nathan, who was staring down at himself in horror. Which meant it probably wasn't Nathan in there. "Please tell me this isn't happening."

So, wait, if Carter was in Allison's body, and he heard Nathan calling for Fargo in his body, that meant--

"Yes, Sheriff Carter, that's Allison in my body," said Nathan. Carter wondered if he always sounded that irritated, or if that was just the affect Nathan had on his voice.

Something in Carter - uh, Allison's - stomach twinged, and by "twinged," he meant "invisible hands were pummeling him while wearing boxing gloves inlaid with steel." Carter groaned and put Allison's hand over her stomach. "Ow. I think something got broken when I got put in your body, Allison."

That chuckle coming from Nathan's body was _really_ weird. "Nothing's broken," she said.

"Then what is it?" His voice was _way_ too high pitched. Another set of twinges hits him, and he thinks it might be someone trying to twist his stomach around his spine in three directions at once. He groans and falls back on the floor. "Can someone please _fix this_, please?"

The ceiling was incredibly unreceptive to his complaints.

"It's not fixable," said Allison. She sounded almost as irritated as Nathan normally did in his body.

"How did this even happen?" asked Carter. He wrapped Allison's arms over her stomach and groaned again. "Who do I get to arrest?"

"Fargo," said Nathan sourly. He pushed himself up and stared at Carter's hands. "You have the ugliest hands. Did you know that?"

"Oh, shut up," said Carter. You know, Allison didn't sound all that different from him when he was irritated. Or maybe it was just the way he sounded in her body. "My hands are just fine."

This was getting creepier and weirder by the minute.

"How are we going to fix this?" asked Allison. She was leaning back against Nathan's desk and loosening his tie.

"The pertinent question is how fast can I fire someone?" asked Nathan. "I get to fire whoever did this before you get to arrest them."

"Just call Henry," said Carter. "Henry can fix anything."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a crush on him," said Nathan.

"Oh, shut up," said Carter. He was wondering if Allison would kill him if he tugged her pantyhose off. How did women wear these things every day? His stomach was turning inside out, and he wasn't going to put money on his kidneys being untouched. "Seriously, Allison, what's going on? Shouldn't you see a doctor? My stomach is _killing_ me."

"For Christ's sake," snapped Allison, and wow, she sounded _pissed_. "Shut up and deal. They're just cramps, Carter, and I only took ibuprofen an hour ago."

"No, no, no, no," groaned Carter. He rolled onto his side. "How much do I have to pay you never to tell either my daughter or my deputy about this?"

"There's not enough money in the _world_," said Nathan. "I look forward to your eventual humiliation, Sheriff."

"I'm doomed," said Carter. He groaned as another cramp hit him. How had Allison managed to stay upright all day? "Can someone please kill me?"

\--end--


End file.
